


you're warm

by happyhrj



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Coming of Age, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not a lot of angst, Pining, Slow Burn, Swearing, cute stuff, hyuck being oblivious, theres swearing bc they're teenage boys so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyhrj/pseuds/happyhrj
Summary: mark and donghyuck spend 14 days together as roommates on a school trip.





	1. trouble in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fic so tell me if you like it by leaving kudos or leaving a comment ty guys :)

"Okay, Hyuck, don't be mad but I have some bad news," Renjun warned, hands outstretched towards Donghyuck as if to keep him contained, "Promise me you won't be mad."

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, stuffing spoonful of rice in his mouth, "Just tell me it can't be that bad I won't lash out, I promise."

"So, I spoke to my mom last night," Renjun avoided eye-contact as he picked around at his lunch with his chopsticks, "And she was saying that she doesn't want me to go on that school trip  to England anymore." Finally, he drew eyes up to meet Donghyuck's and saw his mouth hanging open.

"You can't be serious, we've been planning this trip for  _months_ now, Renjun." Donghyuck explained, exasperated, "I don't know anyone else on the trip! It was going to be just us together for the last time until graduation. Who am I gonna room with now? This has _got_ to be a joke."

Renjun set his chopsticks down onto his tray with a sigh, "I know, I'm disappointed too. I was genuinely looking forward to this trip, I've never been to England before and I really wanted to travel with you too but my sister is getting married, Hyuck, they decided to move their wedding date forwards out of the blue."

Donghyuck frowned and let out a defeated breath, "It's fine, I know you haven't spent much time with your family in a while. I'm happy for you, it will be really nice to see them all again after all this time." The younger pinned a strained smile on his face in an attempt to ease Renjun's guilt. Donghyuck had grown up with Renjun throughout his childhood and never really put much thought into the fact that the majority of Renjun's family lived in China. The older of the pair would seldom open up about his feelings towards the distance between him and those he loved; Donghyuck wished he could make his friend conscious of the fact that he cared and would listen to Renjun speak on his troubles for hours.

Renjun could see through his counterfeit smile, yet still thanked his friend for his goodwill and quickly veered the conversation along to a story about the new student in his Chemistry class -all the while Donghyuck couldn't help but fret over how this school trip would fare. The pair had planned to attend this two-week school trip to the English countryside together since June when the placements were first offered. They had begged their parents to let them go together and even managed to snag the only double room. Renjun and Donghyuck had recently found that they were the only students in their grade going so without Renjun he feared he would be alone for two weeks. 

"I can tell you're still worried," Renjun blurted, "I just texted Jeno and asked if he could go on the trip in my place —everything is paid for since I couldn't get a refund on my payments— and he said he'll visit the English teacher this lunchtime and text you after school if he's successful." He flips his phone screen around towards Donghyuck and watches as his eyes briskly scan over the messages.

"See? This is exactly why I love you, Mr Huang." He reaches a hand out to hold his best friend's.

"Shut up, I'm taken." Renjun retorts, sliding his hand out of Donghyucks grasp.

"Fuck off, no you're not." 

* * *

It was later that day when Donghyuck and his younger brother, Jisung, had arrived home that he received that long-awaited text from Jeno.

> _jeno: Hey hyuck I went to see Miss Kim at lunch today to see if I could take Renjun's place for that trip to England and she said some guy called Mark had taken the slot already? Said something about Mark using it as work experience? dunno sorry dude_

Donghyuck sighed. He knew of Mark from his English classes, he was the best in the class and would often help those who were stuck. The had never actually spoken to each other before simply due to the seating plan of the English class -Donghyuck sat at the back of class with Renjun whereas Mark sat in the very first row. He'd never really paid much attention to Mark, ever since he first moved to the school every conversation they'd shared resulted in Mark blushing and stuttering, to the point where Donghyuck assumed he made Mark feel uncomfortable, for some reason, and stopped initiating discussion.

Overall, the circumstances didn't appear to be _that_ bad, the trip was only two weeks long and he knew a handful of people on the trip due to dance classes (he may have slightly lied to Renjun when he said he didn't know anyone on the trip but it was for dramatic tension so it was valid.)

He replied to Jeno thanking him for his efforts despite the unfortunate outcome and began to pack his bag for football club. This school trip wasn't for another week so he had a few days to clear his mind of stress and what better way to do so than with a sweet game of football. 

Donghyuck set out with his football kit and waited at the bus stop, there were quite a few people there, mostly students on their daily commute home. He put his headphones on and switched on his favourite playlist to block out the sounds of those around him but found his music interrupted by a new message from  _mr huang —_ he referred to Renjun as this as his way of teasing the older for how serious he was as a person but really it was something Donghyuck loved about him and would never change.

> _mr huang: I heard that Jeno didn't get to take my place on the trip sorry Hyuck :S Who was it that took my place?_

He didn't want the older feeling any guilt for circumstances he couldn't change so he quickly typed out a reply.

> _hyuckie: nah its chill ill be fine ill live lol stop apologising idiot_
> 
> _hyuckie: oh and mark took your place which is okay I guess he's kinda awkward_ _but ill just avoid him its fine_
> 
> _mr huang: How are you going to avoid your roommate? LOL_

At this, Donghyuck was confused. Roomate?

>   _hyuckie: what do you mean "_ _roommate"?_
> 
> _mr huang: Well I'm not going on this trip anymore. We were supposed to be roommates. Mark has taken my place on this trip. So mark is your roommate now._
> 
> _mr huang: Dumbass :P_

Donghyuck was chuckling at his friend's emoji-use as his bus arrived, he bustled his way onto the bus and made his way to an empty seat at the back.

> _hyuckie: fuck off_

He exhaled into the plastic of the seating and thought to himself: if it really was true that Mark would be his roommate over the course of this _two-week_ trip, things were about to get painfully awkward. What would they even _talk_ about together? 


	2. mutual harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donghyuck and renjun pack for the trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment/kudos if you like it this is my first fic so im kinda nervous !!

**2 weeks later**

"Hyuck, have you packed for tomorrow?" Donghyuck's father questioned, placing his homemade kimchi-jjigae onto the dining table, much to the delight of the two brothers sat there.

"Yep," Donghyuck confirmed as he got stuck straight into the meal, hums of content bubbling to up to fill the silence of the room.

His younger brother, Jisung, paused and tilted his head, "That's funny because when I walked into your room I thought I saw an empty suitcase—" He was silenced by a blow over the head from his older brother. Jisung was always getting Donghyuck told off to point where his older brother felt he had no choice but to give him a punch or two, it was just how the pair got along. However, despite this ongoing feud, they were genuinely quite close. Donghyuck found his younger sibling endearing through his mannerisms and odd approaches to showing love.

"Huh, what was that sound?" He cupped his ear and furrowed his brows to complete the act, " _Anyways_ , Renjun is coming over tonight, Dad, just to let you know. He said he wants to see me off before I go." Donghyuck mentioned before he swallowed a spoonful of pork belly preparing himself for his father's frustration.

"Don't try and change the subject, Hyuck. You need to start packing as soon as you finish eating. Your flight is at 5AM tomorrow why have you left it so late? Get Renjun to help you once he arrives."

And that was how the pair of friends ended up folding clothes to the sound of Renjun's Chinese ballad playlist together (Donghyuck had put it on because he sensed that Renjun had been feeling homesick lately) at 9PM that night. Renjun had been humming along when he suddenly exhaled in frustration.

"I cannot _believe_ you left this so late, you're officially the most disorganised person I know." Renjun grumbled, jabbing at his friend's indolence. He was sitting on the floor surrounded by clothes they had emptied out of Donghyuck's wardrobe. The suitcase was only half full and they'd been folding and rolling clothes for an hour already.

"I thought you were excited for this little excursion why does it seem like you don't care anymore?"

Donghyuck _was_ excited for this trip and then he found out that he would be roommates with _Mark._ Now, he was slightly dreading leaving home; he knew that as long as he would be staying with the shy boy he would be travelling to a world of awkward silences and uncertainty. Donghyuck saw himself as a man of noise and commotion, he found comfort in the pandemonium, a sense of serenity in the sound of the crowd _—_ a feeling of belonging.

"I had been excited for this "little excursion" until you told me I would be rooming with _Mark_." Donghyuck retorted as he carefully rolled up his favourite Michael Jackson T-shirt and placed it above all his other tops. "Also, I was planning on just throwing a load of clothes in my suitcase and hoping for the best once I arrived in England but then you _had to_ insist I fold all of my clothes, so technically this is your fault."

"Shut up and fold, dumbass. You'll be thanking me when you get to England tomorrow and everything has been organised and you can actually _find_ _stuff_  in the suitcase." He pointed to the orderly layout of the suitcase, everything sorted into different compartments; his eyes met his friend's when he asked, "Besides, why do you hate Mark? He's so kind and easy to talk to you guys will get along well, I promise." 

Donghyuck scoffed, "Easy to talk to?" He threw his favourite ' _SINNERS'_ hoodie onto his desk, setting it aside with plans to wear it to the airport tomorrow morning. "He's so awkward around me he just stutters and doesn't make sense whenever we talk its agonising to watch, honestly."

Renjun shrugged and dropped a pair of jeans into the suitcase, "Maybe he likes you." To this, he was met with a laugh from his best friend.

"Mark does  _not_ like me. He's so straight have you _seen_ him? He literally dated Sooyoung for like months last year. Trust me, my gay-dar never fails me." With a chuckle he dropped the plug adapter his mom had bought his last week into his backpack. 

The Chinese boy simply squinted at his friend in confusion, "Your gay-dar is absolute shit, Hyuck, what are you even talking about? You didn't even know Jaemin was gay after you guys literally _made-out_ at that party last year for like an hour after truth or dare." 

A sock was thrown at his head, courtesy of Donghyuck,"Listen, my gay-dar was just warming up back then, it's fully developed now." With a wink he sat on the edge his bed and inspected the contents of his suitcase. "I think we're nearly finished packing I just need to put in some underwear and stationary for the English lessons."

Because the trip was targeted towards students learning English they had morning lessons everyday in the language school they were staying at. Now Donghyuck wasn't _terrible_ at English, in is opinion, but his English tutor, Kibum, would probably disagree. Nonetheless, he was eager to use this opportunity to better his English so he could understand the lyrics of his favourite songs and watch shows without subtitles (he was too lazy to read).

He walked over to his wardrobe reached inside and threw bundles of his underwear into the suitcase from across the room; Renjun laughed at actions shaking his head at his languor. "All done. Now let's sleep we only have 4 hours to sleep before I wake up to leave. I'll shut my suitcase once I've brushed my teeth tomorrow morning."

Renjun loaded the stationary into his suitcase and then they both clambered into his bed onto their allowed sides _—_ Renjun on the left, Donghyuck on the right _._

They lay there for a minute, fatigued from all the folding, until Donghyuck realised the light was still on, "Fuck the light's still on. Jun, go turn it off, I'm tired."

"No, you go do it. Respect your elders."

"Fuck off, I call rock-paper-scissors. Whoever loses has to get up and do it." Donghyuck suggested it with a smirk, knowing his best friend had never been lucky with winning games.

They both agree to do it and much to the younger's surprise, his best friend wins. "You  _never_ win, oh my god. This has _got_ to be a joke." He reluctantly peeled away the covers and ran to turn off the light switch. Renjun giggled and mumbled something about times changing into his pillow. He was right, times were definitely about to change.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment/kudos if you like it this is my first fic so im kinda nervous !! 
> 
> this chapter was more focused on hyuck and renjun's friendship and also giving you guys a taster of hyuck's personality. mark will be in the next chapter so look forward to that guys :) 
> 
> this is the sinners hoodie I wrote about btw: https://twitter.com/nahyuckpics/status/1054842960053985281  
> and this is the infamous Michael Jackson top I mentioned (he wears it all the time its so cute dbfjd)  
> https://twitter.com/beautfuItime/status/1002155491504500736
> 
> thanks for reading <3


	3. rose to gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyuck's trip commences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first fic so im kinda nervous leave a comment/kudos if you like it :)
> 
> thank you to everyone who left comments on my last chapter it made me day :))))

 

Donghyuck woke to the sound of an alarm, he cracked open an eyelid and saw his unzipped suitcase parked by the side of his bed. With a sigh he rolled over, burdened by the mere _thought_ of the two weeks he had ahead of him.

The alarm rang on until he felt Renjun lean over and put a stop to it, "Get up, you have half-an-hour to get ready and leave. Its 2AM."

Renjun repositioned himself to the other side of the bed and sat up against the headboard, watching Donghyuck blink into his surroundings. 

"Fuck, what time is it?" Eyes heavy, drooping, lugging him back into darkness. 

"It's 2AM, I just told you." Renjun grabbed a hold of his friend's arm and pinched at it with as much force as he could muster, "Get up, I think I heard your Dad making breakfast. He'll probably be up here in a few minutes to wake you up so make sure you're getting ready when he pops up."

Renjun's brutality brought him to his senses so he sat up and pressed against the headboard beside him while he rubbed his forearm, "You're such a bully," Donghyuck declared as he brought his leg up and kicked his friend's leg in retaliation. 

After this, he peeled away the covers, got to his feet and rubbed a hand over his face. Meanwhile, Renjun was cradling his knee beneath the quilt, "It's too early for this.." He mumbled and rolled his head back to meet the headboard with a _thump_.

"I'm gonna take a shower and stuff. Shut my suitcase while I'm getting ready." Donghyuck instructed, taking the clothes he'd set aside to wear to the airport into his arms.

"Donghyuck? Showering? I must be dreaming," the older of the duo proclaimed with a gasp. An empty water bottle flew at his head from where Donghyuck stood before he left to freshen up. Renjun chuckled and went to close the suitcase that lay abandoned on the floor as requested.

 

* * *

 

 

"Well bye, I guess." mumbled Jisung. He stood, shivering, in the doorway in his pajamas beside Renjun as they all said their last goodbyes. Their dad was hoisting the suitcase into the boot of the car.

Donghyuck walked over to the pair of them from the car and with one sweeping action, enclosed his younger brother in a tight hug, nestling his head into Jisung's neck, ignoring his younger brothers attempts to push him off and hugging him even tighter in response.

"Get off, I want to go back to bed. I'm only here because Dad forced me to say goodbye." Donghyuck brought his head up to look his brother in the eye who was avoiding eye contact. He knew he was lying from the waver in his voice but decided to tease him for one last time before he headed off.

He released his tight clasp on Jisung, "Go to bed then, I'll see you in two weeks." Donghyuck waved a hand at his brother with a smile.

Jisung's ears grew pink as he began to stutter, "W-Well I'm already up so I'll just wait. Yeah I'll wait, its fine. Whatever." His brother couldn't help but pull at his cheek. His brother could be so cute sometimes.

He moved to his left and saw Renjun pull the sleeves of his sweater over his hands to defend himself from the morning breeze. He looked up from his hands and met eyes with his best friend. They shared a look. It was time.

They performed their handshake with as much speed as they could as if to prove a point to someone but really they just genuinely enjoyed having a ritual only _they_ knew —it was something formed of their creativity which they performed together perfectly synchronised with each others movements. It was more than just a handshake. So, no wonder Renjun and Donghyuck wore wide grins once they had finished performing their tradition, it was a badge of their unity that spoke louder than anything they could have said in that moment. 

"Ok bye, Hyuck."

"Yeah, cool." They both parted ways, walking in opposite directions. Renjun headed back to Donghyuck's room to catch a few more hours of sleep and Donghyuck climbing into the passengers seat of the car where his Dad sat waiting.

Jisung shut the front door and sat on the windowsill, watching the car reverse out of the drive way. He raised his hand to wave yet quickly dropped it when Donghyuck blew him a kiss out of the car window.

In the car, Donghyuck was laughing at his brother's face that was curled in disgust at his actions. He decided that maybe he would miss him a little bit. 

"Hey, Dad," he began, "Did you force Jisung to wake up and say goodbye to me this morning?'

His father chuckled, a comforting sound that harmonised with the gentle murmur of the car radio. "Of course not. He was telling me he wouldn't even  _consider_ waking up so early to say goodbye to you, last night."

Donghyuck decided that maybe he would miss his brother a lot over these next two weeks.

The drive to the airport continued in silence as Donghyuck sat fast asleep; neon lights in artificial hues stretched over the contours of his face, bending with it, moving with it.

He awoke to the slam of a door, it was his father leaving the drivers seat to heave the suitcase out of the car boot. Donghyuck blinked at his surroundings and noticed they had made it to Gimpo Airport. He had never travelled beyond Korea before so he didn't really know what to expect, his Dad had put his passport into his backpack and given him a kiss on the forehead which he cringed at. Ironic considering Donghyuck gave out kisses like smiles. 

"Ok, call me when you arrive in..." 

"Dover, Dad."

"Yeah, call me when you arrive in Dover and remember to take lots of pictures. Your mom has a day off tomorrow so remember to Skype her, she'll be happy to hear from you." Donghyuck's mother was the breadwinner of the family and so was often abroad on business trips, he would say he missed his mother but he almost felt like he didn't really know her at all.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do it." Donghyuck said dismissively, laying a hand on his suitcase and turned to leave.

His father stood and watched his son struggle with his gigantic suitcase before climbing back into the car and returning home. 

Donghyuck walked inside and immediately noticed the congregation by Check-In. He gathered he was probably one of the last students to arrive at the meeting point and so quickly made his way over. As he drew closer he noticed a few familiar faces but noted that there was no one else his age present which filled his stomach with dread. 

Firstly, Donghyuck recognised Doyoung, Jaehyun and Taeil who were all stood talking to each other _—_ he knew the trio from Music Club. They would always treat Donghyuck like he was their younger brother and so he felt relieved they would be there to help him through without Renjun.

He also spotted Johnny, a friend of his that was 2 years his senior. Johnny was a family friend and Donghyuck's previous English tutor before he gave up on him deeming him "unteachable". Nonetheless, they were close, so much so that often Donghyuck would depend on Johnny for advice and guidance.

After notifying Mr.Lee and Mrs. Choi he had arrived, he headed over to where Johnny was stood talking to a smaller, dainty-looking boy in English fluently. Placing a gentle tap on his shoulder, Donghyuck made his presence clear, "Hey, Johnny."

 The tall boy turned and raised his brows in surprise, "Hyuckie!" he exclaimed, "I didn't know you were coming! You didn't come to any of the trip meetings." 

 "Why did you expect _me_ to attend any of the group meetings?" Donghyuck asked, raising a brow in question. When he used to be tutored by Johnny he was late for every session by at _least_ ten minutes every time.

 "I thought Renjun would force you or something," Johnny suddenly looked around at the students surrounding them, "Speaking of Renjun, where is he? You two are always together."

Donghyuck sighed in remembrance, "He found out last minute he couldn't make it. But anyways, who's this?" He eyed the couple's hands interlinked at their sides. 

" _This_ is my boyfriend, Chittaphon," he gestured at Chittaphon who slightly bowed his head, "Babe, this is Donghyuck you know the brat I tutored for year."

"That's an odd way to pronounce _"prince"_ , but okay." Donghyuck retorted furrowing his brows in mock confusion.

The conversation continued in this playful tone until his ex-tutor asked who he was rooming with over the two weeks. "I'm rooming with a guy called Mark, I don't really know him though _—_ "

"Mark?" Johnny interrupted, " _You're_ Mark's roommate? He was talking about _you_?" Donghyuck wondered what Mark would have said about him that could have made Johnny so shocked at this news but before he could ask Johnny was off again. "Mark's a friend of mine I'm sure he's somewhere around here." He began to look around for his friend, using his height as a leverage to peer over everyone's heads. Donghyuck's protests were ignored as his friend found the boy he was looking for and called him over, waving an arm to beckon him closer.

Mark came squeezing through the crowd to greet Johnny and Donghyuck couldn't help but notice how the newcomer stiffened when he noticed his presence. Johnny and Mark greeted each other in English and started a quick discussion in English that Donghyuck failed to follow. He did notice however they kept mentioning someone named "Haechan" and that Mark looked like he was going to explode and his blush creeped up to his cheeks.

Donghyuck decided to save Mark from whatever torture Johnny was putting him through, Ten had left the scene not long after he was introduced to the Korean teen and so Donghyuck was just standing watching the pair speak with such speed it was as if they didn't want to be understood by Donghyuck. Also, Mark kept taking quick glances at him as they spoke, so he interpreted that as the flushed boy begging be saved.

"Can we talk in Korean please? Korean while we're in Korea and English while we're in England, okay guys?" He begged.

Johnny giggled and Mark avoided meeting any of their eyes, preferring to fiddle with the sleeves of his sweater. "Sorry, I was just so excited to see Mark I slipped into my mother tongue." He laughed again at what seemed to be Mark's reluctance to look up. "Oh, and I'll make sure to remember to only talk to you in English in England then." Donghyuck sent another punch his way and pouted. "Stop teasing me you know I'm shit at English."

"Oh, don't worry, Mark and I are working as teaching assistants in the lessons when we get to the language school. We'll help you won't we, Mark?" He nudged Mark and Johnny threw his head back laughing when he was met with a glare.

"Um, I have to help Mr. Lee do the register check in thing." Mark said to no one in particular. "It was nice meeting you, Donghyuck. I'll see you later." He mustered a smile and bowed before he walked away in the direction of the teachers. Donghyuck couldn't help but wonder what on earth just happened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we meet mark for like 5 seconds lol. (also isnt jisung the cutest!!)  
> simon says comes out soon.. r we ready  
> oh and I finished this on chenle's birthday so lets consider this his impact everyone say thank you chenle  
> hope you all enjoyed :))
> 
> I was thinking of these posts when I wrote about jisung and hyuck hugging https://twitter.com/nctfuIIsun/status/1040917572038918145  
> https://twitter.com/pics_haechan/status/1055172417717501952


	4. spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first fic so leave a comment/kudos if you like it :)))

"Twelve hours?!" Donghyuck exclaimed, eyebrows raised in disbelief. They had just boarded the plane and Donghyuck had introduced himself to the boy sat beside him, Taeyong, when Taeyong let it slip the flight would be _twelve hours long. "Twelve?"_ he whispered to himself in falsetto.

Taeyong furrowed his brows in confusion, "Why are you shocked, did you not read the trip information letter they sent out?"

To this, Donghyuck blinked, he didn't want Taeyong to think he was disorganised, although they had just met they seemed to get along well and the older had said Tayeong brought his Nintendo DS along with him and promised to let Donghyuck play it while he slept.

"Oh, no I remember the letter now," he let out an awkward laugh, "Must have just slipped from my memory, oops." He smiled at the boy on his left as an attempt to make his lie authentic.

In reality, Donghyuck had left all the admin to Renjun, his Dad had told him it was a long journey but he'd never travelled broad before he didnt even _know_ flights could last as long as twelve hours.

A knowing smile stretched across Taeyong's face when Donghyuck asked, "What else was on this letter? I do remember reading it I just don't recall what it said exactly. It must had gone in one ear and out the other, haha." Taeyong offered to send him the PDF of the letter to him to "jog his memory".

Donghyuck had just exchanged numbers with Taeyong when he felt someone sit in the empty seat beside him. The boy was already in loud conversation with another student who was sat in a different row. The newcomer ended his conversation with his classmate and turned to Donghyuck and Taeyong, eyes bright as his mouth stretched into a boyish grin, "Hey, I'm Yukhei. Looks like we'll be sitting together for the twelve hours."

Donghyuck winced at the reminder of the flight's duration but quickly amended his expression to match Yukhei's beam. They flowed easily into conversation so Donghyuck soon learned that Yukhei was from Hong Kong and Korean was his second language, which explained the slight accent that Donghyuck found so endearing.

They had been speaking about Renjun when the topic of Donghyuck's current loneliness came to light. Yukhei frowned and offered to introduce him to some of his friends so Donghyuck would have some students to talk to on the trip, ignoring the other's insistence that he already did know _a few_ people.

"You see that guy over there?" Yukhei rotated in his seat to face the rows behind and pointed to the boy he had been engaged in conversation with when they first met, "He's called Kun, he's my best friend. He's one of the kindest people I've met since I came to Korea. You can ask him for help with any of the work, too, he's really smart" 

Donghyuck stretched over Yukhei's side to peer down the aisle, following the boy's finger his eyes met the figure of "Kun" who appeared to be in an animated conversation with Mark who was sat beside him.

"Oh, and that's Mark next to him. He's super kind he helps me with my Korean _and_ my English sometimes, and he's really easy to talk to. If you ever feel lonely just find him and he'll make you feel better." 

The younger couldn't help but question why everyone got along with Mark except him, why everyone described Mark as someone so easily approachable, so comfortable to be around.

He was about to question Yukhei's description of Mark when there was announcement the pre-flight safety demonstration was about to commence. The boy sat beside him silenced Donghyuck explaining, "It's important to pay attention to these things, we need to pay attention in case something goes wrong."

Yukhei watched the flight attendant with utter concentration and Donghyuck smiled, his mannerisms were so similar to a young boy's it was just cute to watch.

Two hours later, Donghyuck wasn't in such high spirits. Since they had set off Yukhei had _not stopped talking._ At first, he was grateful seeing as he'd never been on a plane before and the distraction of another voice helped him keep his breathing in check. Yukhei had even held his hand to calm his nerves when the wheels of the plane left the ground. 

However, now Donghyuck had climatised to his surroundings, he wanted to relax. He felt at ease now and had even stepped out of his seat to use the toilet. Donghyuck and Renjun had only slept a few hours that morning having spent most of the night packing so he felt he was dying for a nap.

The Chinese boy was remarkably amiable and charming but Donghyuck  _needed_ to escape, he couldn't sit through the boy's chatter for ten more hours.

He contemplated just waiting for the other to grow fatigued from the constant prattle but considering how his energy remained at a high after two hours, he decided he needed a plan of action.

Donghyuck had been mulling over the idea of a quick getaway for a few minutes when the idea came to him like in vision. Originally, he had planned to switch seats with Taeyong with the excuse of wanting to look out the window or something along those lines.

Yet when he looked over to his left, Taeyong was buried in a deep slumber, headphones still thrumming on as they peeked through the opening of his jumper.

Yukhei was rattling on about the time when he and Kun went to a Chinese festival celebration together when Donghyuck realised the antidote to his suffering. All he needed to was figure out how to switch seats with Kun.

"Yukhei," Donghyuck disturbed the said boy's flow of speech, "Wouldn't it be so nice if you and Kun were sitting together... it's a shame you guys aren't that would have been so cute."

To this, Yukhei agreed stating that usually they travel together but this time luck wasn't on their side. "Anyways, I don't mind I enjoy sitting with different people." He sent Donghyuck another blinding grin and inhaled to talk again but was interrupted by a suggestion.

"How about I switch seats with Kun? Mark is my roommate but I don't know him, I think it would be good to get to know him beforehand."

With a loud clap of the hands, Yukhei was in agreement, "Yes! That way you can make more friends on the trip and you won't be alone, perfect! Also, I was getting tired of talking in Korean, Korean is so hard you're lucky you-"

Donghyuck quickly intervened before he went off on a tangent and got Yukhei to ask Kun if he'd switch seats. 

Once Kun agreed, moving was generally quite easy. Donghyuck hadn't emptied much out of his backpack so he just gathered his few belongings and walked back to Kun's empty seat. As he walked over Kun was standing by the row with a smile, "Thank you, you didn't have to."

"It's fine, it's a long journey I know I would want to be by my best-friend too," They exchanged warm grins and went to their new placements.

Kun's seat was between an old man and Mark Lee, who was sat watching a movie on his phone, ears red as if he knew Donghyuck was looking at him. He squeezed through past the stranger and sat in the seat. It was colder than his original seat— the stranger beside him had the above head air-conditioning on.

Mark looked up at him when he sat, they both exchanged greetings and got back to what they had been doing before; Mark watching a movie and Donghyuck unpacking his bag.

It had been roughly an hour of silence between the pair when Donghyuck felt a weight on his shoulder. The stranger sat beside him had drifted off to sleep and his head unknowingly fell to rest on Donghyuck's shoulder.

He frantically tapped Mark's arm in panic, mouthing "What should I do?" Mark snapped his head up to see the situation and.. laughed. He giggled and quickly threw his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. Donghyuck hit his arm lightly and whispered, "It's not funny! What do I do he's old I can't just push him off!"

Mark continued to giggle in glee at Donghyuck's expense, his eyes curved to crescents. Mark laughed with his whole face, Donghyuck noticed, it was like he was glowing, his light couldn't help but to shine on others. Maybe that's why Donghyuck found himself giggling too as he watched the other.

Not a minute, the old man woke up and apologised profusely for falling asleep on the teen. Donghyuck assured him it was okay and Mark focused on breathing at a normal rate.

After that, it was like something just clicked. For next two hours they sat and spoke about anything and everything— no awkward silences. 

Mark spoke of his life in Canada, how his life once was, how he want his life to be. Donghyuck spoke of him and Renjun, anecdotes, escapades, pranks. Unveiling fragments of themselves in a flood of unanticipated familiarity.

Donghyuck was _so_ tired but he enjoyed taking to the other so much he fuelled the conversation further, refusing to sleep scared to disturb the mutual bond they had never shared before.

"Uh, you can sleep if you want, Hyuck. We've been up for a while now you look tired."

He wasn't sure when Mark had started calling him _Hyuck_ but he was certain he didn't want him to stop.

"It's fine the breeze from the air-con will keep me up. Anyways, what were you saying about your Dad?"

Mark folded in his seat to grab something from his bag, it was a blanket, which he dumped into Donghyuck's lap.

"Go to sleep, I'm gonna watch my movie. We can finish the conversation later, we still have five hours of the journey left." He smiled at Donghyuck, cheeks dusted pink. Before he could thank him, Mark was putting his headphones back in.

He still mumbled a "Thanks," and nestled himself into Mark's blanket. 

There was turbulence when he woke up, Mark was still asleep and there were announcements about landing. He had slept for the whole remaining five hours— he knew he was tired but he didnt know he was _that_ tired. 

Donghyuck's heart leapt every time the plane dropped bit lower and he found himself gripping the arm rest with all his strength. He didn't know how landing worked but Johnny had told him it always happens with a _thud_.

As if he sensed the younger's discomfort, Mark awoke, brows furrowed. He glanced at Donghyuck and saw he was gripping the armrests to the point where his knuckles were white.

"Hyuck?" He sat up in his chair, "Hyuck, are you okay?"

Donghyuck swallowed, "Yep, I've just never flown in a plane before." He cracked a smile to try and convince Mark he was okay.

"Oh shit, yeah, I remember you telling me." He paused as if in contemplation, "Uh, do you want to.." He trailed off into a mutter and Donghyuck thought it ironic how he just wished for Yukhei's babble again.

"Huh?" He sounded over an announcement notifying passengers to fasten their seatbelts.

"I said do you what to, uh, hold my hand because you said Yukhei held your h _—"_

Donghyuck grabbed his hand, threading his fingers between his and gripped with all his might.

"Fuck, loosen your grip my hand's gonna break." Mark flinched.

With an apology Donghyuck tried to lessen his tight hold, "Distract me. Talk about something or I'll yank your hand off."

Mark's eyes widened in their sockets, "Okay, okay," and they were lost in the flood again. They were laughing and teasing each other until the moment they landed took them by surprise.

Their hands lay intertwined on the armrest until the plane came to complete stop. Donghyuck withdrew his hand, avoiding Mark's eyes. Embarrassed he had to hold his hand in the first place. "Your hands are sweaty."

"No they're not, they're just warm."

"That's a weird way to say sweaty.."

"My hands aren't sweaty."

"Ok, sweaty."

Mark sighed and Donghyuck smiled to himself. Maybe Mark wasn't _too_ bad. As long as he could tease him like this, maybe being roommates could work out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an extra long update this week because I wanted to update on Saturday but I was too busy sorry :((
> 
> mark and hyuck speak for longer than 2 seconds lets gooo  
> gonna try and squeeze more renjun in the next few chapters somehow lol fellow renjun stans make some noise  
> hope you enjoy this chapter :))


	5. elysium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this update is late guys I've been really busy with school but I have a break now so I'll be uploading as much as possible while I can!! hope you all enjoy this I've tried to make it long to make up for the wait :)

Donghyuck was sat on his suitcase outside the airport amongst the crowd of students, hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. He was starting to regret his decision to pack clothes that weren't even nearly warm enough for the temperatures he was facing.

There were still quite a few students he didn't know and they had all regrouped after they had collected their luggage so Donghyuck was alone yet again — too tired to start a conversation with someone new, hands too cold to text Renjun, Donghyuck willed for the coach to arrive as soon as possible.

"Oh no," a loud voice sounded from behind, "You look so cold, where's your jacket?" It was Yukhei, he was stood in a huge coat and a bright blue knitted scarf that muffled his words slightly.

"This is all I brought with me, I didn't think it would be this cold," Donghyuck explained, plumes of his hot breath escaping into the crisp December air.

Yukhei began to unwrap his scarf from his neck, "Here, take this or you'll freeze." Donghyuck refused with the excuse that the coach was coming soon but Yukhei insisted, hand outstretched grasping the fleecy scarf. "You moved so that Kun and I could sit together so I owe you"

"You don't owe me it's—" Donghyuck sighed, there was no use in arguing, Yukhei seemed obdurate, "Thank you,"

He put the scarf around his own neck. It was still warm from its time around Yukhei's neck. He was thankful, this was exactly what he needed.

He looked up to see Yukhei smiling down at him. "You're welcome."

Donghyuck's phone buzzed in his pocket, he plucked it out to see it was his Dad. "It's my Dad, I'm gonna take this." The taller of the two smiled with encouragement and walked away to give him some privacy."

The phone call was longer than he had expected; it was 6 PM in Korea and his Dad was making dinner for Jisung and Renjun. "Renjun is still there?"

"Yeah, he said he couldn't be bothered to go home."

"He lives ten minutes away!" Donghyuck protested but not too loud to prevent others from staring.

Donghyuck heard a small chuckle through the phone, "He's watching TV with Jisung right now, do you have anything you want to say to him?"

He could hear the buzz of the television in the distance and assumed his Dad had put him on loudspeaker.

"Tell him I said to go home and not to eat my _Chocobi_ snacks."

There was silence disrupted by shuffling and whispers.

"He's already eaten it, hasn't he?"

The silence rolled on and Donghyuck heard a snicker.

"He's right there, isn't he?"

Jisung replied, trying to suppress his laughter, "Yep, he's here _and_ he ate it."

There was a thump and Donghyuck heard his little brother let out an "Ouch!"

"You ate it _with_ me, you little snitch."

Donghyuck sighed, he had bought those chocolate snacks when he went to Japan in October and was saving them so they could be the perfect midnight snack one night. He furrowed his brows and dipped his head into the scarf Yukhei had given him. "When I get back you're all dead."

His Dad laughed and he could picture him throwing his head back at the commotion. The image made Donghyuck smile. "I'll buy you some more online don't worry, Hyuck."

"Renjun," Donghyuck began, preparing to threaten his best friend, "If you even touch any of the clothes I left behind—'

"Sorry it's breaking up I can't hear. What? I'll call you back." Silence. He hung up.

Donghyuck looked down at his phone in astonishment, laughing bitterly at his best friend's bravery. If his fingers weren't so cold he would have given Renjun a piece of his mind through a lengthy text message. Renjun was lucky.

When he looked up at his surroundings he saw that the coach had arrived and most of the students around him had boarded the coach.

Donghyuck groaned when he realised he would have to find someone to sit next to for this last haul of the journey. He handed his suitcase to the driver of the coach who threw it below the coach and he then clambered up the stairs.

Most of the seats were taken but luckily he spotted an empty seat beside Doyoung and made his way to the back of the bus.

He felt eyes watching him and looked around to meet eyes with Mark, he smiled at the boy who surprisingly had an empty seat beside him; Donghyuck had assumed someone would have wanted to sit beside him, he was a popular guy.

Mark blushed and broke the eye contact, smiling down at his lap — Donghyuck wondered if Mark had gone back to being awkward around him again despite their improvements on the plane.

He considered sitting in the seat beside him but came to the conclusion that Mark was probably saving it for someone special. He passed the seat where Mark sat and directed his attention to Doyoung who was sat, eyes closed with his head against the window, listening to music.

"Hey," he announced as he plonked himself in the seat beside the older and put his backpack below the seat.

Doyoung pulled out a headphone and a teasing smile stretched out on his face, "You look tired."

"Wow, thank you," The younger replied with a straight face as he unwrapped Yukhei's scarf from his neck.

Doyoung chuckled and put his headphone back in, "Go to sleep, the drive takes two hours."

"I'm sleeping on your shoulder, 'kay?" Donghyuck said, placing his head on the other's bony shoulder, not giving Doyoung a choice. He knew the other wouldn't mind considering Donghyuck would always rest his head on his shoulder on the bus journey back from Music Club every week.

 

* * *

 

He slept until Doyoung woke him an hour later with a shake. They had half-an-hour to use the toilet or buy some refreshments at the motorway service station.

Donghyuck checked the time on his iPhone it was 11 AM. He still felt quite tired but he had slept quite a bit that day so he decided to get some air and leave the coach with the majority of students rather than resume his slumber.

When they had stepped out of the bus Donghyuck took in his surroundings. The day was bright despite the absence of the sun, the clouds seemed to glow in the sky blanketing any hidden hues of blue from the eye.

The coach was parked in a car-park that was almost packed full with vehicles. Donghyuck imagined they were the cars of disjointed families returning to the country family homes to spend Christmas together as one.

"I'm gonna meet up with Taeil and Jaehyun, do you want to come with?" Doyoung asked from behind.

Still in a sleepy haze, Donghyuck just nodded and followed Doyoung's lead.

They met the pair at a Starbucks within the service station and ordered their drinks. Unfortunately, Donghyuck had forgotten his money in his suitcase and only had won in his wallet so Doyoung paid on his behalf. They looked around for any group of seats and settled for two opposing sofas beside the window.

Doyoung's face was curled in annoyance once they sat down, "You're so disorganised, Donghyuck, honestly."

Taeil laughed at his shallow frustration. Doyoung would often complain about the younger's messy habits but would always be the first to raise a hand to help.

"I just like to go with the flow. Why plan things out when you can have surprises every day? It's called having a _'youthful spirit'_."

Doyoung just rolled his eyes and sipped on his latte. They soon fell into conversation about the two weeks they had ahead of them. Donghyuck learned that the three boys would be staying in a room all together with another boy named Jungwoo.

"You guys are so lucky, your room sounds like it will be so fun.." Donghyuck stirred his straw around the cup with a pout.

"Why do you look so sad? Who are you rooming with?" Jaehyun inquired after taking one last gulp of his iced coffee.

"Mark. He's nice and we get along but I'm scared it's gonna be awkward, you know?"

Taeil gave him a pat on the shoulder and assured him would be fine. "You can always come to our room if it's weird."

"It's fine we don't spend that much time with our roommates anyway, right?"

The older three exchanged looks. 

"Why are you all looking at each other like that?" Donghyuck's eyes flickered between the three boys.

Jaehyun placed his empty cup onto the coffee table. "Did you not read the trip itinerary letter?" Donghyuck blinked.

Doyoung groaned his name. "We're literally _in England_ right now. We're literally  _on the trip_ how do you not know what we're about to do?"

"Can't you guys just summarise for me?"

Doyoung rolled his eyes and chuckled, "You're ridiculous. The letter just said that every day, except Christmas, we have lessons from 9 until 11, then a group activity and free time for the rest of the day when we can choose whether to stay in our rooms or go out."

Donghyuck shrugged, "That doesn't sound bad, see what I mean when I say this lifestyle gives me pleasant surprises?"

"It sounds nice because it's not the whole story. At the bottom of the letter, it said that minors have to be accompanied by either a member of staff or the teaching assistants during their free time, that means _you_  with either Mr. Lee or Mrs. Choi _or_ Mark or Johnny at all times."

Doyoung took another sip of his latte. He loved to tease the younger, they had known each other since they were in pre-school; their mothers were high-school friends. Even though he was an only child but had always seen Donghyuck as a younger brother.

Donghyuck threw himself back into the couch with a huff and rested his head on Taeil's shoulder who wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I feel so _young_ , oh my god. Being a minor is so _embarrassing_. I bet I even have a curfew too, right?"

"Uh, yeah you have that too. Minors have to be back in their rooms for 9 PM." Taeil laughed when Donghyuck let out a pained groan into his shoulder. "You're so dramatic, it won't be _that_ bad I'm sure Mark will be _more than happy_ to escort you around."

Doyoung reached over to flick Taeil's forehead, much to his distaste. "Don't spoil the fun."

"What fun?" questioned the minor, lifting his head from Taeil's shoulder to give Doyoung a suspicious look.

"Wow, would you look at the time," Jaehyun interrupted, "It's been half-an-hour! Time to get on the bus again." The four of them got up to make their way back but not before Donghyuck squinted into Doyoung's eyes and mouthed  _I'm watching you_.

"So dramatic," Doyoung murmured as he rolled his eyes, the ghost of a small smile on his lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/shininghaechan/status/1055480275751251968 < hyuck's fav snack (chocobi)
> 
> https://twitter.com/lesboscafe/status/1005396984281346049 < hyuck leaning on doyoung's shoulder
> 
> based dy and hc's relationship off their irl one.. so cute omg... https://twitter.com/DHYUCK00/status/1065237566536867841


	6. when you light the candle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment or kudos if you're enjoying the fic !! :)

> _Dad: Remember to call your mom to tell her you arrived safe. I'm sure she's worried._
> 
> _Dad: Please don't forget._

Donghyuck stared down at the messages that seemed to glare back from the screen of his phone. Despite all that had happened there was still a part of him that was hoping, wishing his mother _was_ worried he hadn't arrived safely. That something could have happened during the flight or at the airport or on the drive to Dover. 

He hated that part of him, forever a child, yearning to constantly be the subject of his mother's thoughts, attention, and affection. She didn't care. If she cared why hadn't she even _tried_ to text or call him? Did she even know where he was traveling to?

"What's wrong?" came a voice from above his head, he was resting on Doyoung's shoulder again. 

He flicked the phone screen up to where Doyoung could see it. The action was met with a sigh. "You can send her a little text or something later. Try not to get too stressed about it, Hyuck." There was a squeeze at his shoulder, the older trying his best to give comfort.

"I'm fine," Donghyuck announced, "Anyways, when are we going to arrive; your shoulder is so bony, oh my god, my poor head." They had only been on the coach for a further half-an-hour since the toilet break but as the scenery around them began to transform from sky-scrapers to fields dusted with ice, Donghyuck began to feel eager to see where they would be staying for the next two weeks.

"Apparently we're nearby. I saw some signs for Dover a while back." Doyoung knew this change of conversation was simply one to avoid further talk about Donghyuck's mother but he played along, they could resume the discussion another time.

"Do you know anything about where we're going?" The younger questioned, fiddling with the wooly scarf Yukhei had given him earlier that day that was sat bundled on his lap.

"I don't know a lot about the town but I know it's on the coast and that we'll be staying in a language school. The campus looks really big so that will be nice."

"Sounds nice. I wonder if there's a beach."

"Oh, there is. There's a beach really close to our campus."

Donghyuck hummed in approval. Even though the beach would be cold, there was something about being on the beach that always calmed his spirit. 

"Oh, look we're here." 

Donghyuck pushed off his head off Doyoung's shoulder to take a look out of the window to see a long rectangular building layered with narrow bricks. The red of the building seemed to have darkened through time and ivy explored the side of the construction. Petite square windows sat equally spaced in rows along the width of the school. 

"It looks like a prison."

"This is the language school, the dorms are behind this. They're more modern."

Mrs. Choi stood at the center of the narrow aisle where the seats of the coach parted. "As you can all see we have arrived. When you get off the bus, the driver will be taking the suitcases out from beneath the bus. Once you have your suitcase, I want everyone to meet in the lobby where we will give you your room keys and a time schedule for the next two weeks. I'm sure you're all tired but it would help if you all found your roommates and stood with them." 

 

* * *

 

 

Although Mrs. Choi's instructions sounded straightforward, they were not.

It took fifteen minutes for the whole group to relocate their luggage and another ten to relocate their roommates. Although Donghyuck hadn't done much that day beyond travel he felt so tired as he sat on his suitcase in the school's lobby waiting for Mark to somehow find him. And he did.

"Uh, I have the keys and the schedules. You looked tired so I just picked them up. Sorry that you had to wait for me."

Mark was stood in front of him, two golden keys looped around his index finger. He had the blanket he had given to Donghyuck on the plane hanging over his forearm and two folded brochures in hand.

Donghyuck couldn't help but think he looked cute juggling all of these little items. Also, the black hoodie that fell over his forehead made him look like a little kid. 

"Thanks, Mark. Do you want me to carry something? Your hands look full." Donghyuck questioned with a giggle.

After Donghyuck took the blanket and schedules from Mark, they set off in search for their room. Following signs, they ended up in a courtyard behind the language school.

The dorms were a stretch of a rustic grey stone bejeweled with large windows, laid out in three rows, framed by yellow wooden shutters. There were yellow lights in the space between each window giving the building a golden glow. Four pleasant little black Parisian balconies curled out along the middle row of windows.

"I hope we get a room with a balcony." Donghyuck wished aloud and Mark agreed. It was odd addressing them as a collective. 'We'. 

The pair of them pulled open the main entrance _—_ a bright bulky green double door with long golden handles that were icy to touch. 

"We're room number 184," Mark stated to Donghyuck who was reading the signs directing visitors to their dorms.

"I think we're on the ground floor. It says _'Rooms 180-188'_ this way." The younger pointed a finger at the hallway on their left and they headed to the end of the hall.

The hallway was completely marbled except for the dark narrow wooden doors that stood either side. Light from the window at the end of the corridor illuminated Donghyuck's figure as he, now leading the pair, read the gold figures that hung on each door. 

Some other groups had entered the building, the boys could hear their voices echo through the halls.

They came to a stop at the end of the hallway, outside the last room. 184.

"Here we are."

Mark brushed past Donghyuck to unlock the door. Click.

The room was bigger than it seemed. They had a small baby-blue country kitchen, a bathroom with a shower, two single beds and even a TV. Two wide windows at the far wall allowed natural light to flood into the room. It was cozy but very quiet.

"Which bed do you want?" Donghyuck decided to let the other choose because Mark had been so kind to him that day.

"Oh, I don't mind. You pick and I'll just take the one left over." He was shutting the door behind him as he said it.

"You pick, Mark. You deserve first pick. I'm gonna look around." 

When Donghyuck went into the bathroom to inspect he heard Mark's suitcase rolling against the wooden floorboards and come to a stop. He must have picked a bed.

Mark chose the bed on the far side, nearest to the window and gave him a grin when Donghyuck walked back into the bedroom. "I like sleeping by the window." It was just a comment to fill the silence _—_ it was awkward and Donghyuck didn't have the energy to create a continuous flow of conversation.

"I think I'm gonna take a nap. Could you wake me up in an hour or two?" Donghyuck collected his suitcase from the entrance and stood it beside his bed. 

As he got closer to the bed he noticed the beds were suspended on a bar that allowed them to be pushed together to form a double bed.

"Yeah, sure," Mark agreed. "Can I turn on the TV? I'll turn down the volume." 

"Of course."

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Donghyuck woke it wasn't because of Mark but because of Mrs. Choi. She was stood outside their room talking to Mark about something.

"Ok, I'll tell Donghyuck when he wakes up too. Thanks, Mrs. Choi."

The door shut and Donghyuck heard footsteps, Mark making his way back to his bed. The room felt warm and Donghyuck wasn't sure if it was because he still had his hoodie on beneath the covers or because the two of them seem to have relaxed dramatically since they first walked in.

Mark's suitcase was at the end of the bed, wide open. Donghyuck wondered whether he had been unpacking his belongings into the wardrobe on his side of the room when Mrs. Choi had knocked.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Mark questioned with his eyes wide _like a bunny_ thought Donghyuck, he was stood in the kitchen filling a glass with tap water.

"Oh no, it's fine. I just happened to wake up at this time, don't worry. What did Mrs. Choi say?" He forced himself to sit up in the bed.

"Apparently the wifi is broken and it won't be fixed until tomorrow morning." Mark gulped down the water and walked to sit at the end of his bed in front of the television. Donghyuck watched him, he couldn't stop himself, there was something about his roommate he couldn't take his eyes off.

"That's a bummer." The hubbub of the television colored in the blank silence so it wasn't too awkward. 

"What are you watching?" For some reason, Donghyuck was excited. Maybe it was the feeling of staying with someone new, maybe it was just Mark.

"It's this show called _'Friends'._ I used to watch it when I lived in Canada; it's funny." His voice sounded far away because he was speaking into the television. The tips of Mark's ears were pink as if he knew Donghyuck was watching. The younger averted his eyes.

"What's going on?"

Mark got up and moved to the head of the bed, in line with Donghyuck. He pointed at the different characters as he spoke. "That character, Joey, had a dream about another character, called Monica, so now he's convinced he's in love with her even though he isn't. Joey is kind of the dumb one." The more he spoke, the more he smiled and Donghyuck never wanted him to stop speaking. "Also, this guy, Ross, is trying to get a new sofa into his apartment. That's why he keeps shouting _'pivot'_. That means, like, _'change direction'."_

Light laughter broke up his explanation, interrupting the flow of his sentences, and Donghyuck forgot to put the pieces together. He marvelled at them in their broken glory. He hadn't even looked at the characters on the screen once, he had no idea who was who. This boy was too good-looking for his own good.

"Oh, okay," Donghyuck said with a laugh. "I wish my English was good so I could understand this stuff. English is so hard.." He trailed off, Mark probably wouldn't understand. English is his first language.

"I brought my laptop, we can watch something Korean instead. Besides, I've watched this episode a million times." He reached over and took his laptop off the bedside table. 

Donghyuck wanted to refuse, he really did, but he couldn't turn down the thought of watching a movie with a good looking guy. "That sounds nice, actually."

Mark had downloaded a lot of movies onto his laptop so there was _a lot_ of choices. The gap between the two single beds suddenly seemed wider than before. 

"Should we push the beds together so we can set the computer in the middle?" 

Mark choked and coughed and Donghyuck immediately regretted the suggestion. They had only just really met that day, no matter how oddly relaxed he now felt around him. 

"Do you want some water?" He was ready to climb out of bed to refill Mark's glass from earlier.

"Uh, no it's fine I'll get some water myself. I think it's a good idea to push the beds together." Mark was flustered, it was cute.

"Ah, so you're planning on leaving me to do the all the pushing while you drink water. Noted."

A laugh bubbled from the other's lips as he made his way to to the kitchen. "Pick a movie too when you're done."

The younger did as he was told and sat on the bed. Two had become one and now everything felt so much bigger, cozy; warm. He moved the laptop onto his legs. "How much time do we have until dinner?"

"It's 3 PM, right now and dinner is at 5. So, two hours." Mark's feet were padding on the floor back to the bed, a soft sound, his roommate observed.

"Well, I was thinking of watching this horror movie called "Gonjiam". My friend, Renjun, recommended it to me." Donghyuck tried to block out the image of Mark holding him in his arms as he hid from the screen. He wasn't actually that scared of horror movies, he just wanted to be held by a pretty boy.

"I don't think I have that downloaded." Mark slid in the bed beside him. "We can watch it another night when the wifi comes back."

A smile stretched across Donghyuck's lips at the thought of doing this again. 

"I know we were saying we wanted to watch a Korean movie but we could watch an American movie with Korean subtitles too if you want. I have them on here."

"Sure." Donghyuck continued to scroll until he saw _'The Proposal'_. "What about this? I like this actor. He was Deadpool, right?"

"It isn't really like Deadpool but okay, let's watch it. Let me turn the television off first though, one second."

Mark got up to turn off the television as Donghyuck clicked on the movie and lay the laptop in a position where the two beds once split. 

"Should I turn off the light too?"

"Sure." 

The lights snapped off and the room's only light-source became the two windows beside the bed. The light was gentle, perfect for the moment.

Mark was back in bed, on his side, and Donghyuck on his side, mirroring his position. The light of the laptop shedding an icy glow on their faces. Donghyuck was focused on the other's breathing, how it slowed and fell into a perfect rhythm. Unconsciously, he matched his breathing to Mark's and they flowed into a rhythm together. Two had become one.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually hate friends lol it just seems like the kind of thing mark would like fdfjd i hate deadpool too but it just seemed like something donghyuck would love
> 
> icb to find the tweet that says that renjun watched gonjiam but he did lmao
> 
> also, markhyuck actually watched the proposal together irl (https://twitter.com/haecosmo/status/1059446991829323777)
> 
> a long update bc people are saying they're enjoying it <33 thanks for the comments btw :)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fic so tell me if you like it by leaving kudos or leaving a comment ty guys :)


End file.
